Overstepping Boundaries
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: At the age of nine months, James Potter's dying mother asked Anna Evans to care for her son. Under the belief that Lily is his blood sibling, James worries when his feelings for Lily are more than brotherly. Full summary inside and on profile.
1. Chapter 1

'I've known her all my life. We would only play with each other, not Petunia, not muggle children. But it's all changed. I don't know why I feel like this, but I'm not sure I should.' At the age of nine months, James Potter's dying mother asked Anna Evans to care for her son, in return giving her powers to Lily. Under the belief that Lily is his blood sibling, James worries when his feelings for Lily are more than brotherly.

**Overstepping Boundaries**

**Prologue **

A knock. Anna Evans stood and walked over to the front door. Her oldest daughter, Petunia, crawled after her. David, her husband, watched her go to the door. She opened it, expecting carol singers. There was a woman dressed in a black cloak standing in the porch.

"Hi," Anna said. Petunia let out a whimper behind her mother.

The woman looked up. She had a kind face, lined with wrinkles. "Hi, I'm Megan Potter," she whispered.

"Anna Evans."

"This is my son, James Potter." The woman said holding out a small bundle.

"He's lovely," Anna said.

"I need you take him and raise him as your own child. I will not live much longer and my husband has been murdered already. Please raise my boy, it's the least he deserves." She passed the baby over.

"Anna, Lily just woke," David interrupted, bringing their eleven month old daughter to the door.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Mrs Evans," Megan said. "Mrs Evans, I am a witch, I may choose to give my powers to another now and I will have longer until the murderers find me. I may pass my powers to your daughter. My son shall be a wizard also and they will both be able to use their powers to protect their family."

Anna nodded, holding the sleeping James to her chest. "You may do it."

"Our mansion is left to our son. We have great wealth in the wizarding world. They will live well and own all our gold once they are old enough to inherit. I leave you with this letter; it is to the greatest man in our world. He shall find you and tell you more of my situation."

Both Anna and David nodded softly, too shocked for words.

"Raise him well," Meg said, "goodbye, my son." She reached out to kiss James' forehead. There was a blue flash of light and she was gone. The two adult Evanses glanced at the baby in front of them. Unsure of what had just happened. They both knew that their lives would never be the same again.

* * *

**Short, I know! This is only the opening. Other chapters will be long.**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1: Twins

**Overstepping Boundaries**

**Chapter 1**

**Twins**

"Lily! James! Come down, now! It'll take us an hour to get to King Cross," Anna Evans called to her twin children.

A sixteen year old James Evans strolled down the stairs, his trunk following him down the stairs. He placed his trunk down in the hallway, yawned and ruffled his dark hair. He smiled at his mother and gave her an affectionate hug.

"What's your sister up to?" Anna asked.

"Putting on makeup, I expect," James grinned, "where's Dad?"

"Talking to Petunia," his mother replied. "LILY!" she yelled again.

"Coming, Mum!" Lily yelled back down the stairs.

"What, Lily? Has the mirror eaten you?" James teased, loudly.

"Shut up, James," his sister replied.

"Lily, now, or you're gonna miss the train," Anna said.

"I'm coming, Mum!" Footsteps were heard, descending the steps. A pretty sixteen year old witch came down the stairs. She was wearing pale blue jeans and a baby pink top. Her red gold hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She dragged her heavy trunk behind her.

"What took you so long, honey?" Anna asked as Petunia and David walked into the hallway.

"Are we all ready?" David asked.

"Yes, Dad," James answered.

"Yep," Lily nodded.

"About time," David told them both.

"It's Lily's fault," James said, "She was doing her makeup."  
"James!" Lily cried.

"James, don't tease your sister," Anna chided gently.

"Sorry, Mum," James smirked, poking Lily softly in the side.

"In the car now, kids," David said ushering his family out of the door. James and Lily followed their parents excitedly out the door, while Petunia walked sullenly behind them.

They sat in the car, their trunks securely in the boot. Lily sat next to James, their parents in the front and Petunia alone in the back. She sulked at the thought of having to be around wizard and witch freaks again.

"Come on, Dad," James said, "I can't wait to see Sirius, Peter and Remus again."

"Well," his father said, "if you'd been ready earlier, we could have left much earlier.

Lily grinned, "yes, James, if you hadn't spent so much time on your precious hair…" she teased.

"Darling Lily, you spent way longer getting ready than I did," James told her.

"Yeah, but at least it shows for me!" Lily replied back. James leant over to tickle his sibling, who giggled in laughter. "James… James, no! Stop it!"

"Lily! James! Stop it! You won't get to Hogwarts if your father crashes the car." Anna said.

"Sorry, Mum," they said in unison.

* * *

"Sirius!"

"Prongs, man!" Sirius greeted his best friend. "Hey, Lilykins."

"Hi, Sirius," she smiled at her twin's closest friend.

"Wow! Hasn't Miss Evans grown up a lot this year, eh? You're looking hot!" Sirius smiled, winking at her.

"Sirius, don't you dare touch my sister!" James told him.

"Maraunder's promise, mate," Sirius said, "but only cause she's your sister. I'd have her if she wasn't."

"Ew, Sirius," Lily complained.

"Hey, Lilykins," he protested, "That's an insult."

"Sorry, Sirius, you're my little brother's best friend," she reminded him, "I couldn't date you, it'd be too weird."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius replied, "I know."

"Isn't Hogwarts gonna be great this year?" James smiled.

"Yep," Sirius replied, "let's go and get on the train."

"Yeah, okay," James smiled, "let us just go and say goodbye to Mum, Dad and Petunia."

"Okay!" Sirius smiled.

"See you at Christmas, honey," Anna said, hugging James.

"See you, Dad," Lily told her father.

"Bye, Mum, Dad," James smiled.

"See you, Mum," Lily cut across him.

"Bye, kids," David said.

"Bye, Lily," Anna said quickly.

"Bye, Petunia," the twins called.

Petunia stood sulking behind her parents. She ignored her younger siblings.

"Petunia!" Anna scolded, "Answer your siblings."

"See you at Christmas," Petunia pouted.

"Well, we're all set then," James said, "right, Lil?"

"Yep," Lily said, taking her brother's arm as they followed Sirius onto the train.

They walked along the corridor, looking for Remus and Peter or an empty compartment. Lily enjoyed hanging around with the Maraunders, and she had become a sort of honouree member. Lily and James had spent so much of their lives together that they hated being parted. It had been one of Lily's greatest fears when they had started Hogwarts, that she would be in a different house to James and they would see each other rarely. As it happened they were both Gryffindors along with Remus, Sirius and Peter. Remus, Peter and Sirius had quickly learned that the twins did not like being parted and therefore had quickly become closer to Lily too once they had started including her. Lily spent most of her time with the four boys. She also had a few close friends in their house but she spent less time with them. She knew she could never create the same bond, as the one she had with her brother, with anyone else.

They continued along the length of the train. Many girls stopped to look at James. He was considered to be the most attractive boy in the entire school and had no shortage of willing girlfriends. He had, for that year, been appointed as Quidditch Captain, a sport he was well known for throughout the school. The sport kept his body nicely toned, though few girls had seen the extent of his muscles. Lily was one of these few. She was perfectly aware of how much her brother was in demand by the female population but did not worry. She was sure no girl could ever come as close to James as she was.

James pushed his glasses higher up his nose as they sat down in a carriage, next to Peter and Remus. Lily sat next to her brother as he ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Prongs? Did you see the look Jessica Pullman was giving you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," James said, grinning. Jess was a very attractive seventh year. She had long, straight blonde hair, blue eyes and full lips. She was the most lusted after girl in the school.

"Damn, Prongs, you lucky bastard," Sirius smiled.

"Look who's the most attractive maraunder, now, eh, Padfoot," James smiled.

"Whatever, Prongs, anyway I was thinking of going after that pretty, sexy fifth year. Rachel Davies, you know, curly, brown hair, smashing green eyes." Sirius relied, running his fingers through his shiny hair.

"Hmm…" James said thoughtfully. "Okay, yeah. You've got Davies and soon I'll have Pullman."

Lily rolled her eyes. It sometimes annoyed her the way her brother talked about girls. But she had given up on rebuking him. James was, after all, a hormonal sixteen year old boy. She turned to strike up a more intellectual conversation with Remus.

"I saw that, Lily," James teased.

"Well, if you're going to discuss your love lives, I'm not interested," Lily told him.

"Aw, just cause my love life's fuller than yours," he winked.

"Course, James," she sighed, "because I don't broadcast it to the world, I can't possibly have a boyfriend."

"But you don't, Lilykins," James said.

"I might," she hid a smirk.

"But you don't," he repeated. The fiercely protective brother was beginning to get worried.

"I could do," Lily sniggered.

"Hah! You don't! I knew it!" James laughed.

"I have my eye on someone," Lily told him.

"Who?" James asked.

"I'm not telling you."  
"But Lily, you know who Sirius and I like," he argued.

"Okay, but don't tell and don't try to prevent us from getting together. It would really hurt me." Lily had played the right card and she knew it. James hated seeing her hurt in any way. He would never do something that he knew would hurt her.

He nodded, "okay, honey."

"Eric Jenkins," she told him, blushing.

"Him!?" James exclaimed. "You're way too good for him."

"Do you think he'd get with me?" she asked.

"Definitely," James said, confidently.

"Oh, James, your really think so?" she giggled.

"Yep! I know so."

"Yay," she grinned.

"When's the next full moon?" Peter asked.

"Next week," Remus answered sighing.

"Oh, want some company, Moony?" James asked.

"Please," Remus replied.

"Coming, Lily?" Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she told the dark haired boy.

Lily had long known Remus' secret. She had been a great help in devising the correct technique of becoming an animagus. On nights of a full moon there could be seen inside Hogwarts grounds, a werewolf, a black, shaggy dog, a rat, a magnificent stag and a graceful doe.

"We're nearly at Hogwarts," Remus sighed.

"I'm going next door, to change into my robes, see you soon, boys." She said leaving.

"Later, Lily," James grinned.

* * *

**Hi! Any reviews greatly welcomed!**

**Check out my profile for my other stories if you're enjoying this, and also plase vote in my poll for which of my future stories sounds best. (After all this is why I started writing this, cause someone asked me too.) **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2: His Girl or James the Player

**Overstepping Boundaries**

**Chapter 2**

**His Girl/ James the Player**

James was in trouble. _Big trouble. _On one side, his beautiful baby sister wanted to speak to him. The problem was he was otherwise preoccupied. He was talking to Jessica Pullman, who he was hoping to date; he did not want to leave her as she would get annoyed at him dropping her for another girl, even if it was only for his baby sister.

She was smiling at him, her lips begging to be kissed. He took a step closer, placing his arms either side of her. He really liked her, she was beautiful. Any other girl he would have already gone but this was Jess Pullman. She was supposed to be the hottest girl in the school. He wanted her, to prove once and for all that he was the hottest boy in the school, even over the other Marauders. He intended to do this by securing the hottest girl in the school for his own.

"Are you okay, James?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," he replied.

"Why?"

"I trying to remember when the next Hogsmeade weekend is," he lied. 'I'm trying to decide what's more important, flirting with you or finding what Lily wants.'

"Oh, why?" she batted her eyelashes.

"I'm going to ask you to it, once I've worked out when it is?" James smiled.

She moved to put her arms about him and kissed him deeply. "The answer's yes, providing I'm invited to your dorm afterwards…"

James looked at her, shocked, the marauders had all joked about sex but none of them had done it yet. "We'll see." He told her, "sorry, I've got to find my sister…"

"Yeah," Jess replied.

He gave her a parting kiss, "see you tomorrow."

"Bye, James."

He walked into Gryffindor Common Room and soon found Lily sitting in a corner with the rest of the marauders. Sirius grinned at him as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"James…" she greeted.

"Hey," he replied, "I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah," she smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Um… I was… I was talking to Jessica Pullman," he admitted.

"_Talking!?_" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "yeah right, you really expect us to believe that, mate?"

"I did, but you're obviously not taking it," James smiled.

"Course I'm not, James, cause it's a load of crap," Sirius grinned.

"Okay, you win, Padfoot," James said. "Guess who has a date with Jess Pullman?"

"Oh, well done, Prongs," Sirius stood and gave the other boy an exulted high-five.

"James…" the boy turned to look guiltily at his sister.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk," she looked at him, standing and signalling to the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

He followed her up, "what's up, Lily?"

She leant against his bedpost. "Mum sent a letter." She explained.

"Oh, what about?" James frowned, they'd only been back a week and their mother was writing already.

"Firstly, she wanted to ask me whether you and the boys had been behaving yourselves…" Lily told him. Lily, along with Remus, was the Gryffindor prefects, she rarely got into trouble. For the boys, it was a different story. "… and she also said that Vernon and Petunia got engaged."

"Oh, bloody hell, I don't want to be related to that _pig_," James pouted.

Lily giggled, taking in his reaction. "At least then Tuney will be moving out." She laughed.

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled. "But I can't believe Petunia, Miss Every-Thing-Absolutely-Ordinary, is getting married to Mr Abnormally-Large."

Lily smiled, "I would _love_ to have seen Petunia's face if she had heard what you just said."

"Hmmm…" James replied thoughtfully, "and maybe Mr Abnormally-Large too. Bet he would turn purple again like he did when we put dungbombs in his best suit."

"Yeah, that was a good one," Lily sniggered.

"Mum was so mad though," James reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," She smiled.

"Yeah," James shook his head affectionately at her.

"Why can't you be like this more often, James?" Lily asked suddenly, her gaze dropping from his.

"What do you mean, Lil?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, when we just laugh and joke?" she replied. "All you and Sirius care about now-a-days is girls, dating and snogging."

"That's not true," James complained.

"It is though, James," she pointed out. "But you play them all, so badly, James."

"What the hell do you mean?" James demanded.

"You and I both know none of them mean anything to you," she retorted.

"And?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "It's cruel, James, and disrespectful. It's all a game to you, isn't it? You don't stop to think that these girls have feeling."

He grabbed her upper arm tightly, in anger. "Lil, you don't know a thing about it! The Marauders and I, we have a reputation, and we want to keep it!"

"You want a reputation as a player? As someone who breaks hearts?" she snapped, pulling away from him. "You're unbelievable!"

She stormed out the dorm and down the stairs into the common room. She started storming around until Remus had had enough of watching her pacing and invited her to come a sit with him, from where he was doing his homework.

"What's wrong, Lil?" he asked.

"Nothing that will give me sympathy from a Marauder!" She snarled.

"Hmm…" Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully; he did not purposely try to ignite Lily's short temper. Not now, and not ever. "Isn't that stereotyping, Lil?"

"Yeah, sorry, Remmy," she sighed.

"James being a prat again?" Remus asked her.

"Yeah!" she groaned. "I can't believe what a player he is!"

"What do you mean?" Remus put an arm around her and moved closer to her on the sofa.

"He dates all these girls, they don't mean a thing to him!" she snapped.

"Lily, the girls in school, they love him! And most of them know that if they get involved, that they don't mean a thing to him. They all know the only girl who'll ever mean anything to him is you." Remus smiled.

"That's a lie!" She replied quickly. "And anyway, it doesn't mean it's okay for him to use them like that."

"Lily, James is a hormonal sixteen year old boy," Remus told her. "Wouldn't you be worried if he could dutifully ignore hordes of pretty girls flocking to him and offering to go as far as he wants with them?"

"What!?" Lily looked up, "as far as he wants?! Does that mean James has lied to me too?"

"Where did you get that idea from, Lils?" Remus frowned; sometimes he could not manage this girl. She could be so impossible.

"You said 'as far as he wants,' as if to imply he had been all the way," Lily pouted. "James and I share everything. He told me he was still a virgin."

"Look, I'm sorry I implied it. I didn't mean it like that, I meant he has had the opportunity, I didn't say he had taken it." Remus sighed. "As far as I know, your information is correct."

"What information?" Sirius asked, plonking himself down on the other side of Remus from the one Lily was sitting on.

"That James is still a virgin?" Remus supplied.

"Oh," the dark haired boy commented. "And yes, that is correct. Though I don't know for how much longer!" he winked at Lily, adding the last as an afterthought.

"What?!" Lily spluttered.

"Yes, the way our Prongsie is going, he'll lose his virginity before me." Sirius laughed.

"Who?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Jess Pullman, you know the one?" both students nodded. "She wants him, has asked him, and I think, Prongs… might just give." Sirius chuckled.

"Oh great! My own brother!" Lily cried out. "I'm gonna kill him!!!"

"Okay, I'll make a banner to stick to you that says 'Prongs, no go area'." Sirius grinned. "It can be pink, with glitter… yes! Lots and lots of glitter!"  
"Padfoot, shut up! You're not helping our situation!" Remus said, as both boys turned to look at a fuming Lily.

"I am going to kill my twin!" Lily said sharply, standing. "See you later, boys." James was in for a surprise when he saw his twin sister next.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter. I have got the end devised for this, bare with me!**


	4. Chapter 3: Red Hair and Hazel Eyes

**Overstepping Boundaries**

**Chapter 3 **

**Red Hair and Hazel Eyes**

"Lily, you're overreacting," James said, gazing at his sister.

"I'm overreacting?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes…" he said, in an attempt to sound reasonable.

"James!" she snarled. "I'm fed up with my brother acting like some sort of man whore!" she growled at him.

"What!?" he looked at her. "Lily, I do not act like a man whore."

"You do!?" she growled.

"Lily," he objected. "I don't… all boys act like this at my age. And I don't see why it's upsetting you so much. It's not as if it affects you."

"But it does!" she insisted. "We're twins. And everyone expects twins to act in a similar manner. I don't want everyone to think I'm a slut."

"That's a pathetic excuse, Lily, and you know it." He snapped. "You're just being a controlling bitch…"

"And you are a dirty bastard!" she glared.

"… Are you afraid I'll not stop by to say goodnight to you anymore?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Afraid you're gonna lose me to another girl? Lily Evans, a jealous bitch, who'd have thought?"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Lily cried.

"Oh grow up, Lily!" he sighed wearily.

"I hate you!" she whimpered, moving to leave the room.

He caught her arm, "you don't mean it!"

"I do!" she tugged against him, in vain. He was too strong. "I hate you, James Evans!"

"Liar!" he yelled, pushing her back onto his bed, and she caught her arms around his neck in an attempt to steady herself, so that he fell on top of her. It took a moment before their closeness was caught onto. She gazed at him, expecting him to take on the playful tone that such behaviour warranted.

James leant closer to her, she was beautiful, stunning. He wanted her. He bent into kiss her before realising what he had been about to do. He clambered off her, glaring at her.

"Get out!" he snapped.

"What? James?!" she asked, sitting up and looking tentatively into his usually warm, hazel eyes. Tears shone in her orbs, she was frightened. Her brother was an imposing figure when he wanted to be. But it was rarely aimed at her.

"Get out!" he repeated more forcefully.

He watched her retreating back, and ran his fingers through his hair in a drained manner. He couldn't believe he had just nearly kissed his twin sister. He hadn't, right? He sighed; he was in big trouble this time. Who the hell wanted to kiss their own sister? I do, he breathed deeply. No it had to be a minor lapse in judgement, James contemplated. He couldn't fancy Lily, not after the way they had lived their childhood, together.

He heard footsteps and looked up, moments before his best friend entered.

"Alright, Prongs?" the boy greeted. "Lily's in a big mood with you. Seems like you've really done it this time."

"I…"

"What did you do? Man, is she mad!"

"I…" James looked up. "Paddy, could you not talk about her right now?"

"Yeah, okay, whatever floats your boat… family arguments, who am I to get involved?" Sirius asked.

"Thanks, Padfoot. I appreciate it." James said warmly.

"Think nothing of it, Mate," Sirius replied. "C'mon now, stop brooding and let's get some dinner."

"What an excellent idea!" James smiled, rubbing his palms together, enthusiastically.

* * *

"I don't understand men at all!" Lily commented, sitting down to dinner next to Remus and Peter.

"What did he do now?" Remus asked, taking a bite of Shepherds Pie.

"Just told me to get out. During what should have been a perfectly usual sibling moment." She sighed, helping herself to food.

"Oh…" Remus said, but could not shed any light on the matter.

"Look, it's Eric Jenkins!" Lily exclaimed, as the boy walked into the hall.

"Well, go and talk to him then," Peter told her.

"Do you think I should?" she asked them, biting her lip.

"Yeah, why not?" Remus said, "Do something spontaneous for once, Lily, Darling." He watched her jump up, smiling at her excitement. He sighed slightly; James was going to kill him. But if Lily was happy, it didn't matter.

"Hi, Moony, hi, Wormtail," Sirius said, as he and James sat opposite Peter and Remus.

"Eating two meals tonight?" James asked, helping himself to pie. "Careful, Remmy, people might think you're pregnant!"

"Ha ha! Very funny, Prongs," Remus replied. "Actually, it's Lily's."

"What the baby?" Sirius asked.

"No, Padfoot, the dinner," Remus said, sighing.

"Oh," Sirius said.

James asked, "Where is she?"

"Gone to find Eric Jenkins…" Peter said.

"What!?" James yelped, drawing a few stares to him.

"James… you can't berate her for dating someone," Remus said.

"She's my sister and she needs protecting," James pouted.

"I really do suggest you don't bring this topic up with her, or she might think you're a bit of a hypocrite." Remus told him.

James took a bite of his carrots. "True," he said.

He spotted Lily a short way off, flirting with Jenkins. He frowned, a sudden jealousy filling his chest. I'll rip his head off, James thought. She's my girl, always has been, always will be. I will have her as my own.

_What!?_ He suddenly thought. _Stop, James, Just stop! She's you're bloody sister. Man, you need to learn to control these strange hormones._

_Shut up! _He thought to himself. _I __**do not **__fancy my bloody sister. _

_Oh, but you do. _His conscience told him.

"I DO NOT!" he yelled standing up.

He had attracted the rest of the school's attention. He blushed.

"Prongs? Man?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to bed!" James said. He stood and walked hastily to his room. He could hear several students whispering furiously behind him. He left the hall, barely watching where he was going.

He heard footsteps behind him and his hazel eyes met stunning green.

"James?" she asked.

"Yes, Lily?" he replied, huffily.

"What's… what's going on?" she asked, worry shining in her eyes.

"Nothing is, Lil," he said forcefully. "Nothing is…" he mumbled once again under his breath, as if trying to reassure himself.

"James, trust me," she begged, touching his arm.

It was the wrong thing to do, James shrugged it off immediately, in the hope of avoiding any traitorous thoughts from his brain. This did not prove successful.

_What are you doing, James? You know you want to touch her… you know you do. _

"Bugger off!" James snapped.

"Fine, I was only trying to help! _Brother_!" she said the word disdainfully.

"Lily!" he called, watching her walks off. "Lily! I didn't mean it like that."

_Way to go, Evans… your own sister hates you._

_No she doesn't._

_Just because you want to marry her, kiss her, have her carry your children. _

_No that's just sick! I don't want that! _

He tried to imagine their children. Children with hazel eyes and red hair. It was surprisingly easy to do.

He decided to go to bed, in the hope that it would immobilize his overly active mind. Hoping that in the morning, everything would be alright.


	5. Chapter 4: To do With Lily

**Overstepping Boundaries**

**Chapter 4**

**To do With Lily**

The next morning, James walked slowly down to his first lesson, potions. He stretched and ruffled his hair.

"Morning, Prongs," Remus greeted.

"Hi," James said, quietly.

"You okay?" his mate asked.

"Not really," James said, "I had another argument with Lily."

"How come?!" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "where's Padfoot and Wormy?"

"Still eating, I'd expect. You missed breakfast, that's unusual for you, Prongs."

"I don't feel myself," the boy admitted.

That moment Lily walked into the classroom. She had her sweater sleeves rolled up against her arms and her skirt was turned over so it was inches higher up her legs.

_Wow! _James thought, _she is fit! Look at those toned legs and arms. _

He shook his head. _Stop it! Just stop it! She's your bloody sister and there's no way you can continue to think she's __**fit**_

He gave a look of disgust at the thought. Remus noticed this and frowned at him.

"Prongs, you okay, mate?"

"Fine," James lied.

"What happened between you and Lil?" Remus asked.

"I dunno, we just sort of argued."

"Are you sure?"

James nodded defensively. "Yes."  
"Alright, alright, mate, no need to get so defensive." Remus patted his back.

"Sorry, Moony, I'm a little shaken right now," James sighed.

"Bout Lily?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

James spent most of the lesson looking at his sister. He was disgusted, he liked her, but who wanted to sleep with their own sister.

S_leep with her? Now when had he started to think that? Sure she was a sexy minx, but wanting to sleep with her, that was taking it too far. _

_This has got to stop, _he told himself.

Thank Merlin it was Hogsmeade this weekend and James was taking the most stunning girl in the school out.

_That's a lie, Potter, and you know it. _

_Of course his brain would betray him now. Of course Lily was hotter than Jess. _

He got no notes done that lesson and then spent the entire time at break begging Remus to let him borrow his notes. Then when Remus had finally leant him the notes, there were only three points all of which James already knew. All in all it was a pretty bad day for James.

* * *

"Hello, James," Jess said.

"Hi, Jess," he reached forward to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

_I bet Lily's lips are softer._

_SHUT IT!  
Lily's are lovely and moist and juicy. _

"Shut it!" James groaned to himself.

"Sorry, James?" Jess asked.

"Hmmm…?" he asked, not realising he had spoken out loud.

"You said something."

"I was wondering if there was anything particular you wanted to do on Saturday?" he asked.

She gave him another kiss as James reined in all thoughts about Lily. "Yeah," she said, "I wanna try out the new dress robes shop."

"Yeah, sounds cool," James lied. "Do you wanna go for a walk somewhere before curfew?" he asked.

"Could we go to the lake?" she asked. "We could hide behind a tree and snog until it gets dark."

"Sounds like a plan, love," James smiled, taking her hand in his own.

By the lake was a gang of obviously fighting students as James got closer, he could distinguish four in Slytherin green and One in Gryffindor red. As he got closer he realised the Gryffindor was Lily.

He tore down the bank, jerking out of Jess' embrace. He drew his wand, calling his sister's name.

Soon two of the fourth year Slytherins were hexed, while the other two had abandoned their 'mission'. They knew a lost cause when they saw it.

He embraced her, "Lily, thank, God!"

She rubbed down her grass-stained robes. "Thanks, James," she said, softly.

"No problem." He pulled her shaking form into an embrace, smiling at the feel of her in his arms.

"James, what was up last night?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing," he lied, smiling. "I was just annoyed you were flirting with Jenkins."

"James!" she yelped. "You had a go at me for the whole girlfriend speech yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry, love, I can't help acting like a jealous older brother," he objected.

"You better learn not to then," she pouted.

"I do try, Lily," he promised.

"Well, I'm off to do an essay," she said.

"Alright, I just wish I had you restraint, Lily-darling," he smiled, giving her a brief hug.

He ruffled his hair, watching her leave. Jess came and wound her arm around his back and started the promised snogging session.

* * *

"Look at that bastard…" James stated moodily, as the four Marauders sat watching Lily flirt with Eric Jenkins.

"I'm looking, Prongs, and all I'm seeing is two teenagers flirting, harmlessly," Remus said.

"Prongs," Sirius said carefully, "don't you think you're over-reacting just a tiny bit."

"No, I don't," James said.

The other boys sighed.  
"Prongs, she is entitled to her own life," Remus said, thoughtfully.

"Not if it's gonna hurt her," James sulked.

"Prongs, let her live, she's young," Sirius said.

"I need to protect her!"

"Prongs, Lily can take care of herself," Remus said.

"I'm going to bed," James said.

"There's something else," Remus said to Sirius quietly. "I just don't know what it is."

"Yeah, Prongs is acting so… different."

"And it has something to do with Lily," they both finished at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry this has been so long coming. I got part of the way, then had a complete block!**


	6. Chapter 5: Jealousy

Overstepping Boundaries

**Overstepping Boundaries**

**Chapter 5**

**Jealousy**

"What is the problem, James?" Remus asked him slowly.

James sat opposite him, sulking. Eric had asked Lily out the previous evening. James had walked in on the participating in some light snogging and was furious.

James shrugged. "I don't like him."

Remus looked at him sternly. "It's not up to you, James."

The dark haired boy's eyebrows rose, "he's stealing from me!"

Remus almost laughed at the stupidity of this statement, but didn't, knowing it would only anger his friend further. "James," he started in a low but absolutely serious voice, "Lily isn't your property."

James growled, "He's putting his hands on her like a goddamn thief."

Remus stood and walked around to James' back. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "James, she's a woman now."

"But he's still stealing from me!" James repeated in earnest.

"She wants to date him, James," Remus said rubbing his temples. "She can't date you, can she?"

James looked at him in shock. How did Remus know? His feelings were so mixed up. He didn't want his friends to know.

James looked at him furiously. "What are you talking about? Date me?! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I gave you my advice, James, that's all," Remus said, looking at his friend tiredly.

James paused to gather himself. "Well, thanks. Thanks very much. It's just- it's breaking my heart, you know. I-"

"I understand," Remus said softly. "Put it out of your mind. Can you do that?"

James felt the threat of sobs. "I-" he paused, lost for words. "I'll see you around," he said, standing and hastily moving out of the room.

* * *

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked, moving up behind him.

He raised his head sharply to look at her, "managed to drag yourself out of your little boyfriend's arms for long enough to talk to your boring old brother?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at his cold, mocking tone, "what?"

"He's a bloody arsehole, Lily," James said, "and you, you are acting like a slut!"

Lily growled at him, "that so called _arsehole _is my boyfriend, and you need to get used to it! Anyway, how can you say _I'm _going all slut? You're going out there to shag your girlfriend."

James frowned, "it's different."

"How is it different, James? HOW!?" Lily yelled.

James gave her a stubborn look and moved away from her to pace the corner of the grounds they were sitting in.

"Do you really hate me that much?" he asked her quietly. He was almost afraid of the answer.

Lily quirked an eyebrow at him, "where the hell did that come from?"

James shrugged.

"Of course I don't, James," she said moving over and placing her arms around his neck in an embrace.

James sighed, taking in her soft scent as his buried his head into the arch of her neck. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, before realising that his actions were not meant as friendly.

"I'll see you later, Lil," he said softly.

She opened her mouth to suggest otherwise but it was too late. He'd disappeared in the other direction.

* * *

"Mum, I need to talk to you," James said bending over the fireplace.

"What's the problem, honey?" her kind face filled the place.

"It's Lily, I'm feeling these strange… impulses around her, ones I can't explain."

"What sort of impulses?"

"Romantic impulses, mum," he took a deep, calming breath. "Mum, I think I fancy my sister."

She gave him a strained look.

"I can't believe it. She's my sister, and I know, its bloody sick." He admitted.

"James, I have a confession. Something your father and I should have told you a long time ago. You're not our son, and Lily is not your sister. You're adopted, James."

* * *

**Sorry it's disgustingly short, but I won't leave it as long next time. Promise! My manager is making me write lots, ;). **

**JLF xoxo**


End file.
